


Clara Oswin, don't you dare.

by AStoryInTheEnd



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, beach on a different galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStoryInTheEnd/pseuds/AStoryInTheEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the Doctor decide to go to a beach on a different galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clara Oswin, don't you dare.

"So Clara, where to now?" The Doctor asks me, and when I don't reply he looks over at me, watching me ponder.  
"Anywhere in the universe.." I mumble. "A beach with purple oceans!" I then said. Quickly, the Doctor got to work.   
"Really Clara, a beach with purple oceans?"   
"Well, yeah. You were looking at me and I said the first thing that came to mind!"  
I didn't really, I was actually hoping for a planet made of chocolate but I'd get in trouble for eating such a large portion of it. He smiled and twisted several levers before spinning some large dials. I ran to my room, hoping "Sexy" didn't hide it, once again.  
This time, she showed me some mercy and left it where it was, but I knew something was off. She rearranged everything. Again. Oh, goodness.  
Luckily my dresser was located quickly, and I pulled out this blue and purple striped bikini I was in the TARDIS wardrobe. So, being me I just took it. Pulling out a pair of shorts and shirt to go with it, the Doctor was banging in my door.   
"Clara hurry up!"   
"Sorry! Give me a minute."  
I hurriedly changed into the suit, quickly giving myself a glance in the mirror before the shorts were pulled up, followed by the shirt. I do have to say, what a wonderful outfit. Well, to me. Maybe not wherever we are going.   
I stepped out, the Doctor looking at me before opening his mouth.  
"We're going to Yuturianeappolis."   
"What?"  
"The planet, the purple ocean. Oh, yes, I forgot. They have this thing about not being clean in the ocean. So once we get there they sterilize you. Simple Yuturianeappolian things."  
I just kind of looked at him. He didn't say anything, so I followed him down the corridor before finally noticing he changed. Well, don't we match.  
He opened the doors and we were met with a building. I stepped out, and he was following. The front said a language that hadn't yet translated, and I was very confused. The TARDIS usually translates so what is up with this?  
"Doctor, what does the bulding say?"  
"Oh right. Silly me, I forgot to tell you. I haven't been here in so very long, so just give the TARDIS a few seconds." He spoke.  
Of course, he was right and I saw the words "Yuturianeappolis, stay clean!" printed on the side. Interesting. We walked in and there were people, or aliens waiting for us to speak.  
"Hello, i'm the Doctor, this is Clara."  
"Hello." I waved, smiling.  
The aliens had rounded edges for heads, which were textured with brick shapes. The color was a unique kind of blueish-brown. The rest of them were tentacles or hands. Okay..  
After I got a good look, we were ushered into sterilization stations. Quite interesting, considering we're soaked in water with green suds, washed down again, and then finally blow dried.   
Afterwards, we were pushed outside and I was very happy. The sky was a deep green, the ocean making hushed noises and we neared, and the sand being a very messy brown. I smiled at the Doctor, and as we laid down out towels I noticed something.  
"Why don't they speak?" I questioned.  
"They can't, their mouths were sewn tight centuries ago, and it just passed on to their children and so on. It had something to do with the gibberish and nonsense being spoken every morning at schools." I nod and then we quickly stripped of our clothes, running to the ocean. 

"Hey. What if I just.." and without warning, pushed him into the purple waters.  
"Clara Oswin, don't you dare!" He said, swimming after me as I swam quickly to giant rock.  
Well, turns out it wasn't a rock..


End file.
